30K
"Ain't no such thing as style points, kid. You do what you gotta do to get it done. Rest is just details." :— 30K to Kozak. James "Jimmy" Grant Ellison, who has the nickname 30K, is an operator in The Ghosts. He is in the same squad as John Kozak, Pepper and Ghost Lead. He is Ghost #2. BiographyEdit James Grant Ellison was born in Alma, Arkansas. Missions to RussiaEdit 30K infiltrating the command centerAdded by ItsxF30K was part of Operation "Take Down Overlord". He dropped a grenade into a command center.[[|1]] 30K took part in a mission to Russia to disable six nuclear weapons on Sokolov's base. A helicopter took the missiles away before they were finished.[[|2]] Raven's Rock coupEdit 30K's Ghost Team undertook missions to Bolivia, Zambia, Georgia, and Russia during the Raven's Rock coup.[[|3]] NicarauguaEdit 30K may have also assisted in the rebellion against President Raphael Rivera.[[|4]] Columbia and LibyaEdit 30K was part of a Ghost team led by Andrew Ross which had an operation in Columbia. At one point, he fired early. He and Ross mounted up to breach a door in Colombia, but 30K stopped him before he could launch a flash-bang grenade into a room full of gasoline canisters. Later, 30K assisted Kozak in retrieving the drone. The branch broke, and Kozak maneuvered the spare drone to catch him.[[|5]] In Libya, 30K was assigned to charge unto Tamer's boat, and saw the death of his informant. 30K cornered the agent on the bridge, but he shot himself.[[|5]] Later, 30K and the rest of his Ghost team war caught in a civil war, but they managed to escape. He and Kozak barely survived a booby-trapped warehouse.[[|5]] Soon after, they boarded the LCS-2, USS Independence. They and the ship's Marine contingent landed on the island hideout of the Bedayat jadeda. 30K climbed one of the buildings to provide cover with his machine gun, but was seriously injured. Several of the Marines charged the insurgents to provide cover for when Ross recovered him, and was left in the care of a Navy corpsman.[[|5]] Eight weeks later, he still walked with an aluminum cane, but reunited with Ross and the other Ghosts at the Liberator bar, where they were met by Mitchell. The team affirmed their readiness to return to duty. EquipmentEdit 30K 30K is armed with a suppressed Goblin during recon, a Stoner 93 w/red dot and bipod, and a cloaking device. PersonalityEdit He teases his "little brother" Kozak about being in his "mother country." Even though Kozak is half Russian and was born in Brooklyn. 30K, ironically, appears to be a technophobe because of his dislike for the Warhound and saying that he doesn't trust anything with batteries. Due to a sarcastic remark, the Warhound identifies him as the "Queen of England". 30k appears to dislike Sailors and Marines. He appears to be a claustrophobic as he dislikes being in the corridors of the Russian ship. 30K and Pepper seem to be good friends as they almost always joke with each other. He is born in 1996.[[|3]] He complained that Kozak had "jinxed" them once during the Yemen operation. He believed that they had a right to know if their CO was right in the head. He spoke to Kozak about Ross, who told him to let it go. Eventually, Ross told him the truth about his son. He drives a red Mustang Cobra. TriviaEdit *He participated in the Operation "Take Down Overlord" in the 2010 Ghost Recon: Future Soldier live-action trailer. *In the 2012 Ghost Recon: ALPHA prequel film, he is portrayed by Keith Gilmore. *He is never called 30K in game, being called '30' by his team members. *When the player finises the Future Soldier campaign, he is unlocked for use in Ghost Recon Commander. Category:Characters